The Black Cat
by crimsondragonn
Summary: It's modern Japan and the Black Cat is on the loose! He's been stealing gems, crowns, and other precious items, but this time he is stealing Princess Mikan Sakura! What will happen? Will the Black Cat's heart become stolen from him by pure Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

The Black Cat

I'm back! Anyways, since I have written so many Vampire Knight stories I decided to right a Gakuen Alice story! Well here it goes!

Chapter One: The Beginning

Mikan POV

"_And once again, the Black Cat has struck again, stealing prized jewelry from the cities most ancient museum." _I sighed as I turned off the t.v. The jewelry thefts were becoming more and more frequent. Plus, they were all done by the same people, the Black Cat. I absolutely despised it, even though I had no idea who it was. Actually nobody knew who it was or what it looked like.

_Coward is probably too ugly to show his face. _I thought as I wandered down the halls of my mansion. Oh, that's another thing. I'm rich. Filthy rich. But that's natural, since I'm a princess and all. I sighed as I finally got to my room. I entered my fashionably decorated room that was designed to my parents liking. I walked across the carpet to the balcony. I sighed again as I felt the gentle summer breeze caress my face. I looked across the landscape that my family owned. I yawned and decided to go to bed tonight. Hopefully the Black Cat will rest tonight.

Natsume POV

_Ha! I sure fooled those cops. _I thought as I ran across apartment building tops. The thing is, is that I'm the famous Black Cat. Yeah, you heard me right, I'm the Black Cat, the one who stole all those precious gems, crowns, and all that other valuable stuff. I do those nasty things for my master, Persona. Another thing is, don't mess with me. If you do, you will get into a deep amount of misery and suffering. The only person that can mess with me is again, Persona. I hate the stupid idiot. He thinks he's all that, just because he can control the Black Cat. One of these days, I'm going to be the one controlling him. I shook my head and concentrated on my next mission, entering the famous Sakura mansion and steal their greatest treasure. Mikan Sakura. This is going to be fun.

I'm done! Sorry if it's too short, but the next chapter is going to be longer I promise! Review if you want more! I would like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Cat

Hi! I'm back! I'm sooo sorry about the super short chapter but I will make it up to you on this chapter! Anyways, on with the story!

Mikan POV

_I looked around me. I was in a beautiful garden that was filled with roses. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet smell of the roses. Then I saw __**him.**__ His face was covered in a black cat mask. I could see his messy raven hair shining in the moonlight. He was utterly perfect. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was dressed in a plain white shirt with black pants. They fit him perfectly. I heard him chuckle deeply as he stared at me too. That was when I saw his eyes. They were a gorgeous deep crimson. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. _

"_Why hello there Princess Mikan." He said. He started walking towards me with an elegant stride. _

"_Do you know who I am?" He asked as he leaned his face towards mine. I shook my head no, since I couldn't seem to form words anymore._

"_I am the Black Cat." He laughed as he saw my eyes widen in terror. I tried to back away from him but I was pinned against the wall. He leaned down to whisper in my ear._

"_Do you want to see my true form?" I nodded. He chuckled and leaned back._

_Then he reached up and started to take his mask off..._

I was jolted awake by the feeling of flying.

_Wait what? _I thought, confused. How could I be flying? Then I realized with a sudden awareness. I was being kidnapped. I looked up to try to see my kidnapper. What I saw made me scream. He was the same handsome male that was in the rose garden with me. I was being kidnapped by the Black Cat.

Natsume POV

_Huh. She looks cute when she's asleep. _I thought. I grinned in the moonlight.

_She would be nice to play with! _I thought as I picked her up gently from her bed. I went back to the balcony to prepare myself for the long jump. Then I jumped. The air whooshed in my air and I smiled. When I landed gracefully, I started running. I picked up speed the farther I got. For the past years I have built up stamina, so I can practically run all day now. I felt the Princess move around and mumble in her sleep.

"Take... the ...mask... off..." She whispered. I grinned mischieviously. Then we finally entered the city. I jumped up on a garbage trash can and then one of the ladders that led it's way to the top of the building. I ran up the stairs, careful not to bump the Princess, I didn't want her to wake up yet. When we finally got to the top of the building I started running again. I grinned even more as I felt the wind brush my hair. I was enjoying the run, when a sudden scream pierced the air. I looked down to find the Princess staring at me with fear clearly written across her face. I smirked at her.

"Enjoying the ride Princess?" I asked her. She only stared at me, which made me grin more.

"If you make one more sound, you will feel more pain than you will ever feel in your whole life." I threatened easily, not wanting to get caught.

_This is going to be loads of fun. _I thought, grinning devilishly.

How was that? This is only a little longer, gomen ^_^'. I hope you like future chapters, and honestly I have no idea where the story is going to lead to... Please review! I would like 3 more reviews before I continue the story!


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Cat

Hello~ I'm back! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Anyways on with the story!

Mikan POV

I stayed silent as the mystery kidnapper ran.(A/N She isn't sure if he is actually the Black Cat). I looked around as he jumped the building tops. I looked up at the sky. It was a very cloudy and dark night. Did I tell you? I was afraid of the dark. Deeply afraid. I gulped as it got darker. I looked up at my captor.

"Um, are we there yet?" I asked the kidnapper quietly. The kidnapper looked at me and I flinched a little.

"Almost. Be patient princess." The kidnapper said gruffly. He didn't sound out of breath yet.

_Wow,__he__has__a__lot__of__stamina._I thought as I looked down at the streets below.

"Um, are you a boy or girl? Are you the Black Cat?" I blurted out. I blushed slightly as I looked down.

"I'm a boy." He said, not answering my second question.

"Answer my question."

"I already did. I'm a boy."

"The other question, idiot."

"What if I am the Black Cat? Hm? What will you do?" He asked me suddenly. I looked at him in surprise.

"You mean, you are the Black Cat?" I asked in surprise.

"Answer my questions first."

"I asked first."

"Too bad."

"Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"Yeah, you answer my question first."

"Ugh, you're supremely annoying." I groaned. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so." He said.

"We're almost there. Five more minutes." He said. I nodded and looked around. I blinked.

". . . . Why are we in Tokyo?" She asked him, looking over to his face.

"Just shut up and let me concentrate, alright!" The boy snapped. I wincedf.

". . . Alright, just one more question." The boy sighed.

"Fine, what the hell is it now?"

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

". . . . Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." He answered.

I rolled to the side, groaning. I jolted up and looked around. Where the hell am I! It seemed as if I was in an ordinary enough room. At least I wasn't behind bars, I thought grimly. I slipped out of the bed, noticing that I was in different clothes. I blinked, my face turning red as I didn't know who the hell changed me while I was sleeping.

"Great. You're awake." A familiar voice came from the doorway. I looked up.

"Do you know who changed me?" I asked cautiously, picking at the strange clothing.

". . . Hotaru." Natsume returned blankly. He was still wearing that black cat mask. I tilted my head to the side.

"Who's Hotaru?" I asked, just as a girl with short black hair and violet eyes came around Natsume and stepped into the room.

"I am." The girl replied, her face blank and serious.

"Here, wear this." Hotaru demanded, stuffing a bracelet into my hand. I blinked and, without question, put the bracelet on.

"What is this for?" I asked putting my wrist up and gazing at it in the light.

"You ask a lot of questions, Polka." Natsume commented. My face was blank for a moment, before realization hit me.

"PERVERT!" I screamed, throwing the closest thing to me. Which would be a fluffy pink pillow. Oh, well. Beggers can't be chosers. I glared at him as he dodged my poorly aimed missile. Hotaru watched, her face still as blank as ever. Natsume smiled teasingly.

"I didn't know you had such bad aim, _Polka._" I glared at him, absolutely steamed.

Natsume's POV

Okay, I'll admit it. Her anger amused me to no end. I chuckled softly as she tried to hit me, the Black Cat, hit me with a pink pillow. I mean, seriously, how dumb is this girl? Teasing her was so fun. Maybe I could make a habit of it. I grinned at her, as her face went red from anger. This was way too easy. I stayed calm as she marched up to me, glaring at me.

"Don't call me that!" She demanded. I smiled innocently.

"Call you what, Polka Dot?" I asked, nearly laughing as her face got an even deeper crimson.

"That! I don't want you to call me Polka, or Polka Dot!" She cried angrily. I chuckled , grinning down at her.

"Why should I stop, Polka?" I asked calmly. That was when she slapped me. It was hard, and so sudden, I couldn't stop her. I blinked, amazed. This girl had guts. I looked over her head, at Imai, where she was busy holding one of her cameras. Great. Damn girl's going to post those pictures up for everyone in the gang to see. I looked back down, realizing that the dear sweet princess had left her room. Well, damn. She can sure be quiet when she wants to be. I cursed under my breath, looking out in the hallway, seeing her brown hair flying behind her as she ran off. I chased after her, quickly gaining on her. I froze as I rounded a corner, when I saw a sight I should not have seen. The girl, Mikan, held up against the wall by my damn boss, Persona. I cursed myself mentally as I walked to the man calmly, thinking wildly about what the heck I could do to make sure Persona wouldn't kill the girl yet. I still hadn't finished my fun with the girl. At least, that's what I told myself. I didn't want to save her of my good heart, because, of course, I don't have one.

"Persona, what the hell are you doing with my toy?" I demanded calmly. The man turned to me.

"Why, Natsume, I'm so glad you decided to grace us with your presence." He said, smiling dangerously.

"You can take off your mask now, Natsume, and let the princess here see you without you hiding behind that mask of yours that got you so famous." I glared at the man. I hated him so damn much. Slowly, I took off my mask and turned to face the stupid, idiot princess. I hated her too, so damn, damn much.

*Applause* Yay~! I'm finally back again and updating~! So, anyways, how was this? Worth the wait? As always, please review, review, review!


End file.
